Electrotherapy includes various means of applying an electric or electromagnetic field to a wound area to facilitate growth and proliferation of new tissue, i.e., healing. In an earlier patent application filed by the present inventors, an electromagnetic treatment device is disclosed. The device includes a pulsed electromagnetic energy generator, a power level controller and one or more applicators. Each applicator is a pad comprising one or more etched copper printed circuits laminated between insulating sheets of material having high dielectric properties. Sensing units, including an electromagnetic signal strength detector and an applicator-to-patient proximity detector, are incorporated in each applicator and are in communication with the power level controller to provide for direct monitoring of the electromagnetic energy field and precise control of the treatment dosage. The applicators, which are constructed in a variety of shapes and sizes to best match the wound size and area on the patient, are placed over, under or around a bandaged wound site. Since the applicators are not disposable items, needs exist for apparatus which prevent cross-contamination between patients.
In addition, electromagnetic treatment applicators remain in direct contact with the wound site during treatment. Thus, the patient, and possibly the health care providers, are potentially exposed to the emitted radiation. Needs exist for apparatus which limit undesired exposure of the patient and health care provider to the treatment radiation.
Existing covers for radiation shielding and medical applications are unacceptable for use with electromagnetic treatment applicators, such as the one described above. Typical covers for use in medical applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,023, 4,605,124 and 4,715,366. Examples of other devices which provide radiation shielding are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,336,896 and 5,523,581. Needs exist for covers for electromagnetic treatment applicators which are cost effective, disposable and easy to use.
Citation of the above documents is not intended as an admission that any of the foregoing is pertinent prior art. All statements as to the date or representation as to the contents of these documents is based on the information available to the applicants and does not constitute any admission as to the correctness of the dates or contents of these documents. Further, all documents referred to throughout this application are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.